Say It!
by Minagorishi
Summary: Suichi wants Yuki to tell him he loves him...Rated as a precaution...Oneshot. Flames will be used to roast weenies!


"**Say It!"**

By: Minagorishi

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

This is a **_ONE SHOT_**! Thank you. Oh, and I don't own Gravitation…If I did:

**1**-My name would be Maki Murakami

**2**-This would not be a fanfic

**3**-I would actually be able to draw…(cries)

**4**-I would live in Japan

**5**-I would be rich

**6**-Rage would not exist

**7**-The Gravi guys would never be in anything other than leather and their own skin (usually just their own skin!)

**8**-There would be a lot more yaoi!

**9**-UMMMM…HarryDracoYaoi! (I know this has nothing to do with Gravitation, but I just needed that to go there…inside joke, don't ask)

So…. enough daydreaming! (Goes back to day-dreaming…mmmm…leather…) ONWARD!

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

The small pink-haired singer ran into his koibito's study, where the writer was typing furiously. Suichi then glomped him, screaming his name.

"YUUUUUKIIII!" Squealed Suichi gaily (no pun intended…ok, maybe a little one…)

"What the hell do you want, punk?" His lover asked warily.

"Do you love me, Yuki?" Shindou asked the question so quickly that Eiri had trouble catching it.

"Say what?"

"Do you love me?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. '_Not this conversation again…_' "No, dumbass, I only let you live here so you can annoy the crap out of me every friggin day…Now let me go back to work."

But the young singer wouldn't leave. "YUUUUKIIIII…" Suichi began again

"WHAT! Can't you just leave me alone and let me work? Not even once?"

"Say you love me, Yuki!"

"Why?" '_This is REALLY starting to get on my nerves…Maybe I'll make him sleep at Hiroshi's place tonight…Wait, no, that's not a very good idea now, is it? Not if I want some action tonight, its not! (sighs) Oh, well, I'll just have to play along with his antics_' (Yuki's so evil! Yays for me!) '_Damn! This author is just as dumb as he is!_' (Mean 'ol Yuki! Don't make me tell Seguchi-san on you!)

"Why not, Yuki? You DO love me, don't you?" '_Maybe he'll cave if I guilt-trip him a bit…_'

"Fine, I'll say it. But you have to pay me…a lot." With that, Suichi skipped to his room, returning mere moments later with a sack full of money. "What the?"

"Here you go, Yuki! Now you have to say it!"

'O_h, man. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_' "Oi, baka, don't you have a bank account?" '_Uh-oh, what's with the confused look?_'

"Um, Yuki?"

"Nani yo, baka?"

"What's a bank account?" Yuki looked up with a start at his koibito.

'_He doesn't know what a bank account is? Holy crap!_' "Don't worry about it, I'll explain later…just go stick this in the bedroom." The irate author gave the sack of money back to his pink-headed lover, who ran back into the bedroom, deposited the sack on the floor, and ran back to the living room.

'_He's gonna say it! He's really gonna say it!_' "Say it, Yuki, say it!" The youth was bouncing up and down, grinning from ear to ear.

Yuki sighed inwardly. "Shut up already! Sheesh! You're really annoying, you know that?"

Tears welled up in Suichi's eyes. "I'm sorry, Yuki. Can you say it, now, please?"

"Stop crying, brat." '_(Sigh) I promised I'd say it, so I guess I have to…Damn._' "I lo--"

'_Kami-sama! Did Yuki faint? (Pokes Yuki)_' "Yuki…Yuuuuukiiiii! YUKI! Don't die, Yuki! Nooooooooooo!" The singer began to sob uncontrollably over the limp corpse of the love of his life. After a few minutes, the author came to, thinking that he had passed out in the rain, he was so wet. When he opened his eyes, however, a sobbing Suichi greeted him. "Yuki! You're not dead! Yay!"

"You thought I was DEAD?" The writer stared incredulously at his stupid koibito. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I—I guess I am…I'm so happy you're alive, Yuki!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut the hell up and lets go shower. We're both soaked because of your stupid crying."

"Together, right?" '_We haven't showered together in a while. Yay!_'

"On second thought," Began Eiri thoughtfully '_Maybe I'll tease him a little first. Get him back for ruining my hair with his stupid crying_.' "You can shower by yourself, after I use all the hot water. And while you're at it, sleep on the couch tonight."

"You're so MEAN, Yuki!" Suichi whined. Yuki, in response, captured the singer's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I was joking, moron. Come on." Yuki walked toward the bathroom, reaching up to pull of his shirt, when he realized that he was only wearing a leather collar and a pair of leather pants similar to the ones Suichi currently had on. (Think inside cover of Gravitation book 9…Drool…) '_Damn perverted author…I hate leather…Suichi looks cute, though, delectably cute…_' Suichi's outfit also had numerous belts and chains in random places that made no sense, and that Yuki was going to have fun taking off.

Yuki was pulled out of his thoughts by Suichi. "Yuki?"

"Yup, that was me, last time I checked… What do you want this time, brat?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too, even though you get on my last nerve, sometimes." Suichi smiled and glomped Yuki.

"Get off me, brat."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Wow! That was really long! Yay for me! Woot! Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
